


We are family

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: 12 days of omorashi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Comfort, Desperation, Gen, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: 12 days of omorashi day 1: during Christmas dinnerXander has to pee while having dinner with his crazy family
Series: 12 days of omorashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053605
Kudos: 6





	We are family

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying something new right now, I’ll start writing omos for my OCs but I will still write for my fandoms, don’t worry

Ah, Christmas dinner. A very special time where you gather with family and eat amazing food. For a lot of people it’s the highlight of their Christmas. But not for Xander.

Since Xander’s parents are divorced, he has two Christmas dinners. One with his mom’s side of the family, and one with his dad’s. And both of them have crazy people. 

Where would Xander even start. Well, his mom’s brother, Troy, was in the army and won’t shut up about it. He always manages to bring up the army and Xander seems to be the annoyed by it. Every time Xander tries to talk about something negative that has happened, his uncle will go on and on about how Xander would not survive a day in the army and that Xander is a weak boy. It’s very tiring to hear, so Xander doesn’t talk much. But when he doesn’t talk, his grandma will tell him that he needs to be more social, especially with his family.

Xander’s dad and uncle, John, get into a political argument every time they see each other. His dad is very left leaning and his uncle is very right leaning. Xander, he couldn’t give a crap about politics. He can’t vote, so why worry. But they will just keep debating politics. What they need to learn is that nobody wants to hear it when they’re trying to pretend that they like grandma’s stuffing. 

Another person on his dad’s side was Aunt Janda. She was a nice lady but she was weird. She always talks about how vaccines are useless and put toxins in children’s bodies and about dumb post she found on Facebook.

His cousin on his mom’s side, Katie, used to be super cool. She was only 2 years older than Xander. She used to be the only good thing about Christmas dinner. Her and Xander would always talk about how weird their family is. But after a while, the only thing she started caring about was her phone. Now, the only time she talks to Xander is when she says hi to him when she arrives. Then she sits on the couch and strolls through Tik Tok and Xander is left all alone. Xander doesn’t have a phone, even though he’s 13. All the kids at his school has one, but in reality, he doesn’t want one. He doesn’t want to become one of those kids who just stares at their phone and doesn’t take time to look up at the world. 

Xander’s relatives say the same thing every time they see him. 

“Look how big you’ve gotten.”

“I remember when I used to change your diapers, Xander.”

“You’re in theater? Doesn’t that mean you’re gay?”

“How do you feel about the cold weather we’re having? Do you want like the cold?”

It’s the same thing over and over again.

But one family member that Xander loves, is his uncle Tyler, on his dad’s side. Tyler is a fun uncle. He tells the best jokes and always listens to Xander. Tyler has not missed a single show Xander has been in and always talks about how he’s meant to be on Broadway. Tyler feels more like a big brother more than an uncle. He’s pretty young too, in his mid 20s. Xander could not imagine not having in around.

Christmas dinner is usually the same every year. His mom’s Christmas dinner is on the 25th, and his dad’s is on the 24th. Even though Xander’s family is crazy, he still loves them. But the number one thing Xander loves about Christmas dinner, is his aunt Janda’s macaroni and cheese. He only has it once a year and always gets seconds on it.

This Christmas dinner was the same like every year. It was at his grandma’s house on his dad’s side. When he walked in, he kissed aunt Janda and grandma on the cheek, shook hands with uncle John and grandpa, patted his little cousin Helen on the head, and high fived uncle Tyler.

Before dinner starts, they all huddle around in the living room and watch a Christmas movie. This year it was It’s a Wonder Life. His grandma and Aunt start getting the food ready. Helen starts telling Xander all about her Christmas play at school and how she got the part of Cupid the reindeer. Xander wasn’t really paying attention to her and was just watching the movie.

Then dinner was finally ready. Everyone gathered around the table, they all bowed they’re heads while grandpa said Grace, they loaded up their plates, and dug it.

One thing Xander loved about Christmas dinner was all the soda there was. There were so many 2-liters that they took up an entire table. Xander’s mom doesn’t let him have soda so this is paradise for him.

One cup after another. Xander loved a bubbly feeling of soda. He wished he was aloud to have it more.

One rule that Xander’s grandma had about Christmas dinner was no one can leave the table until everyone has eaten. Xander always thought it was a dumb rule but he never questioned it. But this year, it was going to be a pretty big deal for him, because after all those sodas, Xander had to pee. Another rule was that it you had to ether bathroom, you had to asked to be excused. Xander always thought that one was a dumb rule because ever since he was little, people have always told him that if he needs to go, he needs to go. 

To bad Xander had to go during his dad and his uncle’s political debate. Well, it’s more like a political fight, because they were yelling at each other. Aunt Janda tried to tell them to calm down but it was no use. If Xander tired to ask to go to the bathroom, no one would hear him. So he was going to have to hold it in.

Only him and his little cousin Helen were done. Xander doesn’t really eat much besides some ham, mashed potatoes, and a lot of macaroni and cheese. Helen, like a typical 5 year old, is a picky eater and only had a little bit of ham and macaroni and cheese. So he was going to have to wait a long time.

His bladder got heavier by the second. He squeezed his legs together and just tried to focus on something else, like the political debate going on right in front of him. They were arguing about the second amendment. Xander learned about that in school but was not interested in his dad and uncle arguing about it.

Tyler was sitting right next to Xander, eating quietly, he was obliviously more annoyed than Xander was. They are his brothers, so he probably has to listen to this all the time.

“They sure are crazy Xander, aren’t they?”

“Yeah. Why do adults care so much about politics anyway?”

“You’ll figure it out when you get older. But arguing over politics is stupid. My opinion is, it’s alright to have your own political opinion, but whoever wins, wins, and you still need to respect them. But you don’t have to worry about politics yet Xander.”

“I don’t want to have to.”

“Me neither.”

A few minutes went by and grandma finally got his dad and uncle to break up the fight. Now they were talking about taxes and how things are so expensive now a days. Another thing Xander was not worried about. Helen then started talking about what she wanted for Christmas and how there are kids at school who don’t believe in Santa Clause so they were going to be put on the naughty list. Helen sure is going to be disappointed when she got older. He was starting to get very uncomfortable. His bladder was about to burst any second. But he still didn’t ask to be excused. 

He looked around the table, now Aunt Janda was done. Only 4 more people to go and he could finally go to the toilet. But then he remembered, desert. After dinner there was always desert. His grandma always made a red velvet cake for desert. Xander really did like his grandma’s cake but he wished they wouldn’t have it this year. Maybe he could manage to ask before desert.

“May I-“ He was cut off. Every time he tried to ask he kept getting cut off. Maybe it was because Xander is a shy, quiet boy and they didn’t hear him. Xander found it weird that he could go on a stage and sing and dance in front of thousands of people, but would get to nervous to ask his family if he could go to the bathroom. 

Xander then started to squirm. Xander was a boy who knew how to sit still so this caught the eyes of almost everyone at the dinner table.

“Xander, you alright?” Aunt Janda asked.

“Y-Yeah, just fine.”

“If you say so.” They all went back to talking and eating.

Then Tyler whispered in his ear, “are you sure you’re alright, kiddo.?”

“I’m alright.”

“You can tell me anything Xander. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, everything’s ok.”

“Alright. But you know if there is anything bothering you, you can tell me.”

“I know Tyler.”

Xander really regretted drinking all those sodas. He only drank a lot because he doesn’t drink soda very often. His mom won’t allow it and he goes to her place everyday except for Saturday and Sunday. Even his dad only limits him to one soda ever time he comes over. One thing Xander forget about liquid is that when you drink a lot, you’re going to have to pee.

The pressure and his bladder kept getting worse and worse. Xander crossed one leg over the other and squeezed them together.

Everyone finally finished dinner. Now it was time for desert. 

“Everyone, put your plates in the sink while I get the cake.” Grandma announced. Xander got up to put his plate in the sink like grandma had ordered. “And Xander, would you mind getting the desert plates out? They should be in the cabinet over there.”

“Sure thing grandma.”

“Thank you so much dear.”

Xander quickly got the desert plates and went to set them on the table. But while Xander was doing that, he could feel himself leak. He started to panic. He was just hoping that everyone would finish dinner quick so he could go to bathroom.

They all sat down as grandma cut the cake. The cake looked beautiful this year. It was in the shape of a Christmas tree ornament and had beautiful red and green colors. Xander always loves his grandma’s cake but he probably won’t be able to enjoy it much this year, with his terribly aching bladder.

He got a small slice and started eating. His bladder was throbbing and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it. He was going to burst any second. So he tried eating faster.

He was almost done when he started to feel his bladder muscles relax. He used all his strength to try and stop the flow but it kept going. So Xander just sat there as the wooden chair he was sitting in got wet. He just wanted to crawl into a small hole and die. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Xander, what happened?” Tyler whispered in his ear.

“The reason I was acting so weird before is because I had to go to the bathroom and I was to embarrassed to ask to go. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I think there might be some of my old clothes in the basement. Come down there with me.”

“But everyone will see.”

“I’ll make sure they won’t. Just come along.” Xander and his uncle both got up from their chairs. Tyler stood in front of Xander so they couldn’t see that he had just wet himself “We’ll be right back?”

“Where are you going?” Xander’s dad asked.

“I’ll explain it later.”

Xander and his uncle both raced down to the basement. There was a box down there with all of Tyler’s ole clothes from when he was a kid. He dug through the box to try and find something that would fit Xander.

“Here. I found a pair of some old running short you can use as underwear and a pair of jeans. Leave your wet clothes outside the door and I’ll wash them for you.”

“Thanks Tyler. I’m sorry for making you do stuff like this.”

“It’s not a problem Xander. When I was about your age I wet myself during Christmas dinner too. Grandma has had to same since I was young. And let me tell ya, you’ve got the bladder of a champ. I wet myself in the middle of dinner.”

Xander laughed. “Well, thanks a lot.”

“Your very welcome Xander. I’ll go clean up your chair. Come out when your ready.”

When Xander got all cleaned up, he went back up stairs and was ready to face embarrassment as all his relatives talked about it. But he didn’t care. Even though they were a crazy family, they were his crazy family.


End file.
